Trick-or-Treat
by Lieutenant Tazer
Summary: Just a fluffy little family one-shot for Halloween. Phlint and background Stony.


Trick-Or-Treat

**Before you read…** this is an Alpha/Omega-verse style writing, and kind of a cameo for one of the stories that's been circling around in my head. That being said just accept that this is an AU style and I added two new terms into the A/B/O universe. The first term is _Paige_ and it's basically a term I made up to describe their kids as they don't come into their biology/orientation (which is differentiated by a mark on the body, not only physically) until they are 18 years old. The second term is _Canary _which is the name of an illegal street drug used to suppress symptoms and what not. Those are the only two new words tossed into here. Happy reading!

Breathing in deeply, the first scent that registered in the Omega's mind was the familiar scent of his Alpha spooned tightly behind him. Settling instantly by the reassuring smell of his Alpha, the protective arm firmly holding him to the bare chest, and the gentle wisps of air dancing over his neck Clint mildly wondered what actually woke him if it wasn't the underline sense of danger lurking in their morning lit bedroom. The shades were drawn, muting the glow from the sun outside, but it was still bright enough for Clint's cobalt blue eyes to zero in on the little girl peering at him from the side of the bed. Smiling at her sleep mussed blond hair, the archer placidly thought how long it would take him to detangle the thick mess from the braid she slept in the night before. "Morning baby girl," he whispered softly. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

Watching his daughters head slowly nod, Clint sunk his teeth into his lower lip at the sight of her thumb in her mouth and the stuffed puppy clutched under her right arm and her baby blanket loosely gripped in her left hand. It wasn't so much that she brought her toy and blanket into their room again, but the simple fact that she had her thumb stuck in her mouth again. Sighing to himself, inwardly controlling the annoyance that she was four and still sucked on her thumb, he carefully extracted himself and gracefully rolled out of bed. Quickly grabbing a pair of discarded track pants to cover his nudity, Clint only realized after they were secured over his hips that they were in fact that of his Alpha's. The extra room was one hint but the smell that wrapped around the Omega was more than enough to give him a clue. Not bothering with a shirt, their daughter used to seeing their bare chests, he reached down and lifted her into his arms. Pressing a kiss to her forehead they ducked out into the hall.

"What's the matter, Skyler?" Concerned as she didn't immediately start talking once they were in the living room but just tucked her head into the crook of his neck, Clint pressed a kiss to her forehead and sat down on the recliner so she could lie comfortably against his bare chest. "Are you feeling okay?" She was usually a snuggly little thing when she first woke up, but it was the quiet was unsettling to the Omega.

She nodded and just starred towards the blank TV screen, thumb still in her mouth and toy still clutched tightly to her chest. Her pink baby blanket lay on the floor, no doubt dropped from their move from the bedroom to their spot in the living room. Their gentle rocking from the chair, provided by the soft push from Clint's toe every now and then, relaxed her some and at one point Clint was positive she went back to sleep until he heard her mumble something softly under her breath. Thankfully Clint heard it and he wanted to beat his nephews over the head suddenly. "Are monsters really in my room?" It was amazing he was able to understand her babble around that thumb in her mouth.

Suppressing the urge to hunt down his cell phone and call his brother to berate the other Omega for letting his boys terrify his impressionable daughter with horror stories, Clint swallowed down his exasperation and thought of the multiple ways he could inflict the least amount of pain in the worst way possible to the twins for having the gall to scare his daughter. Growling to himself, he pulled his little girl tighter against him and kissed the top of her head. "No baby girl, there's no monsters in your room."

Sitting up, she dropped her saliva slick thumb to rest on his warm chest to brace herself against him and gave her daddy a disbelieving look. "But Blake and Hunter said that they hide under the bed and in my closet when you turn out the light!"

"Is that why you wanted me to leave your big light on last night?" She pouted and looked down, ashamed that she was scared. "Would it make you feel better if Daddy got you a nightlight?" Clint's chest swelled with pride at the toothy smile that graced her sunny face. "You do know that your daddies won't let anything bad happen to you, right? There's nothing to be scared of."

She nodded. "Daddy," Skyler mumbled in time with her stomach to growl. "Can we make pancakes for breakfast?"

That was how Clint found himself Halloween morning before the stove flipping child sized pancakes shaped like pumpkins, ghosts, and cats for his giddy little girl who perched herself on one of the bar stools behind him. The sippy-cup in her hand replaced the thumb in her mouth as she drank down the milk inside while impatiently waiting for Clint to finish with her breakfast. He'd already cut up a few pieces of banana, strawberries, and dropped a few freshly washed grapes into a small bowl for her to work on while he slaved away at the stove to get the perfect golden color to the other side of the little stenciled pancakes. Moving the finished products onto her Captain America plate and squeezing some syrup into one of the little dipping cups he handed the plate to his daughter and turned to start working on his own.

So absorbed in listening to Skyler's toddler babble to her stuffed toy about how the monsters in her closet couldn't get her anymore with the promise of a new nightlight and the threat of her super daddies he missed the scent change in the room when his Alpha walked in. Startled by the pair of arms around his waist, he forced himself to relax in the man's hold. "Morning babe," he spoke softly. Cocking his head over his shoulder to accept a morning kiss, the blonde kept his focus on the pancake in the pan careful to not let it burn.

"Morning," Phil breathed against his neck once Clint's head turned back to focus on his morning breakfast. "Sorry I scared you." Talented fingers curled expertly over the sensitive areas of his lover's stomach in a silent apology while his lips pressed open mouth kisses to his bare neck and shoulders.

Squirming a bit when Phil's fingers brushed over his sensitive ticklish spots, Clint gestured towards the covered plate to his right where a stack of freshly made pancakes were. "Behave yourself and go eat before those get cold," Clint scolded playfully.

"That's a little hard to do as you're wearing my pants again." The Omega could feel his Alpha's eyes appreciatively roam over his body while admiring the muscles there he knew he was zeroing in on the bruises on the archers back from the previous days hazardous training that nearly benched Clint. It had been a long few hours before the doctors cleared him with a diagnosis of just heavy bruising. Holding Clint close for another long moment, Phil nipped a light kiss to his neck before he moved away to grab his plate and moved over to the empty seat next to his daughter to sit down. "Hey sweetie," he kissed the top of her head. "You sleep well?"

"_Your_ in-laws are going to get a very angry phone call later." Clint commented with an annoyed huff from the stove while he flipped the last pancake.

"No, no, no babe; that's your brother." Phil chuckled as he carefully brushed back a few stray strands of blond hair from his daughters face straying dangerously close to her sticky mouth. The cleaner she stayed the better. "What did he do this time?"

"Let his crazy boys tell our daughter that monsters were hiding in the dark under her bed and in the closet." The Alpha tried not to laugh, remembering fond stories from his lover's brother from when they were younger and he had convinced Clint that an eight-legged monster was living under his bed. "It's not funny Phil!"

"Skyler, you do know your cousin's were just picking on you, right?" Too busy with dipping the head of the ghost pancake into the little dipping cup, she took a large bite and ignored her dad's calculative comment and reached for a piece of strawberry in the dish before the two of them. Nodding around the bite of strawberry, she stuck her sippy cup back in her mouth. "You act like you've never eaten before," Coulson commented fondly.

"When we go to the store today, we're getting her a nightlight." Setting a hot mug of coffee before Phil, Clint sat down on the opposite side of his lover and dug into his own breakfast. "We just have a few more accessories to pick up for her costume tonight," Clint reminded the agent next to him who wore a confused look. "It's trick-or-treat before the stupid party Tony's throwing tonight, so I'd like to get to the store before this afternoon to make sure we have everything."

"I'm an Avenger!" Skyler cheer happily, thrusting her sippy cup into the air cheering happily. She smiled a sunny smile at the two men at the island bar and turned back to her pancakes while reaching for another piece of banana from the dish.

"Who is she going as?" Phil fixed Clint with a puzzled look, trying to think of who their daughter wanted to be like for Halloween that year as she really didn't bond too well with any of the new members of the Avengers Initiative. Most were of the mutant variety, graduates from Professor X's institute, and usually kept to themselves as they were still leery of SHIELD's true intention for inviting them into the team. Natasha was Skyler's idol, but Phil didn't see her wanting to mimic the spy completely as there were times to two got on each other's nerves. Green wasn't her favorite color so that crossed out the Hulk and he doubted she wanted to go as Hawkeye because _that's her daddy_. He prayed she decided on Captain America instead of Ironman because Phil didn't think he could ever stop hearing Stark's annoying commentary about how his daughter was his biggest fan and could care less about Uncle Steve.

"She wants it to be a surprise," Clint reminded him slowly. He took a bite himself and made a face at the unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"I guess I can wait then, but you okay?" Clint nodded and waved Phil off as he put the remainder of the pancakes from his plate onto his Alpha's and got up to wash off his plate. Setting it in the dishwasher he turned to start cleaning up, trying to ignore the fact that everything started to taste funny again. They were aware that his cycle was coming up at the end of the month, but Clint prayed he could hold out at least until the first week of November as he didn't want to disappoint Skyler as she had worked so hard to show off her costume to the others. Phil noticed the change too and while the Alpha in him was getting ready to hold his Omega down to help him through everything, the humanity in him cried out because Clint was hurting and there wasn't much they could do until this passed. Canaries were no longer an option and the prospect of a surgery was too invasive and could potentially be life threatening.

"I'm done!" She sang happily while pushing her cleared plate towards Clint with a happy cheer. "Thanks daddy, those were good." Sticking her sippy cup in her mouth the little blonde girl frowned when she realized it was empty. Clint turned to pick up her plate and empty fruit bowl. Taking her cup with him he rinsed it out in the sink and refilled it with a few chunks of ice and apple juice. Handing it back to the happy little girl, she bounced happily in her seat. "Thanks daddy!"

"Sit in that chair right, young lady." Phil corrected around a bite of pancake while giving his daughter a sideways glare that instantly corrected her childish behavior. "You don't want to fall and hurt yourself, do you?" Skyler shook her head and hugged her puppy closer to her chest.

"You're dad's right, peanut. Why don't you go get dressed and then we can run to the store to finish getting your costume together for trick-or-treat this evening?" Finished with the dishes Clint turned while trying his hands on a towel and smiled down at his little girl. "Bring your brush in here when you're done and I'll get to work on that hair of yours."

"Okay!" Pushing her high bar chair back the best she could she wiggled down and ran down the hall towards her room. The happy trills echoed about their floor of Stark Tower and it made both agents wonder if anyone else from the other floors could hear her.

Leaning across the marble island counter Clint cleared away his Alpha's cleaned plate and moved to rinse it off in the sink behind him. Phil quietly moved across the space between them and lovingly wrapped his arms around his Omega's warm skin, fingers pressing firmly into the tight muscles of Clint's firm abdomen and palming the supple skin on his protruding hip bones. Clint immediately turned in his lovers arms and moved to catch Phil's mouth in a needy kiss. Grinding their bodies together, the blonde laced his arms around the agent's neck and pulled himself up so his bottom was resting on the counter behind him, eliminating the height difference so his chin wasn't permanently tipped up. Clint groaned, "Phil, we should stop."

It was like torture having those massive hands trailing over his body in the most delectable ways possible coupled with the sticky, syrupy kisses. Mouths fused together and hands pawing at each other for purchase on the other's body, Clint felt himself growing more and more aroused by the feel of Phil's raging hard on pressing against the inside of his thigh. Breaking away in a gasp, Clint keened at the feeling of Phil's hot lips running down the angle of his jaw to trail down his defined neck to land happily on the bundle of nerves on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Phil lightly nipped at the area, knowing just how effective that area on his lover was, before sealing his mouth back over Clint's parted lips.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Skyler cheered from her room.

The two adults broke away with an aggravated sigh. Leaning his forehead against Phil's, Clint bit back a whimper and waited until his skin stopped humming from the attention his Alpha had bestowed upon him. They just had to survive the remainder of the night, just long enough until Skyler could fall asleep, and then his heat could take him. Though the way his body felt right now and judging by the way he had been feeling the last few days Clint doubted if he was going to make it past three that afternoon. Inwardly praying that he could hold out until later, he eased himself onto his feet and moved to slip on one of Phil's sweatshirts and a pair of sneakers before turning to see their daughter dressed in a pair of jeans, her brown hiking boots, and her favorite honorary SHIELD member hoodie. She even managed to tame her wild blond hair somewhat and pulled it up into a messy ponytail. Both adults smiled down at her.

"We'll be back," Clint promised with a kiss to Coulson's lips. His Alpha growled in appreciation at seeing his Omega decked out in his clothing, a sense of possession washing over him. Picking Skyler up, Clint grabbed the keys and his wallet off the counter and headed towards the door.

"Hey, if you need me don't hesitate to call. We'll get through this like we always do." Clint nodded as he passed into the elevator with a small kiss to Phil's lips and left.

A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S

"You got to close your eyes, daddy!" Skyler scolded from her hiding place around the corner.

"They are closed sweetie, they are closed." Phil smiled and for an extra measure he placed his hands over his eyes to show that he really did have his eyes closed. "Come on, Skye, the anticipation is killing me." The Alpha could hear his Omega chuckling from his position in the kitchen and growled in annoyance. Clint and Skyler had been preparing all month for her costume and he had absolutely no idea what his daughter wanted to be this year since the two were so tight lipped about it.

He heard the gentle click of a pair of small boots enter from the hall and the Alpha could sense the small Paige in the room. He knew better than to open his eyes early, but he slowly started parting his fingers so he could look down and smile at her navy blue—and very stylish—combat boots. He could think of anyone who wore navy blue combat boots, other than Steve but he wore long pants as a part of his uniform but Skyler's legs were bare. "Sweetie, put your daddy out of his misery and show him, goofball."

"You can open your eyes now daddy!" Judging by the tone in her voice, Phil could tell his daughter had her thumb in her mouth again; a trademark look for the toddler. In the back of his mind he could see his Omega fuming over this and had to bite back a laugh.

Phil dropped his hands and opened his grey eyes to stare wildly at his little girl dressed in the cutest little outfit he'd ever seen her wear. He had to admit that she looked more like she was ready to go to one of her gymnastic classes instead of looking like one of the other Avengers, but it was still agreed that she was absolutely gorgeous. "You look adorable sweetie, but which one are you supposed to be?" Looking to his lover who was cheekily leaning against the island in the kitchen, Phil searched for the answer on his face but found none. "Which one is she?"

The leotard Clint had her dressed in was navy blue in color to match her boots but the sleeves faded out to white around her shoulders. The long white sleeves hugged her scrawny arms just right and made her look like she had a little muscle behind her and around her wrists there was a pair of black and navy blue patterned gauntlets. Around her hips was a short white skirt from one of her old gymnastic uniforms that always reminded Phil of an art project gone badly because of the large amount of sea-blue and silver glitter patterns. Clint had tied a black ribbon around her neck and tied it off to the side with a neat bow that had the floppy rabbit ears brushing her right shoulder. His lover even managed to tame her while blonde hair back into two French braids and wrestled in two white bows at the ends. There were faint hints of glitter on her cheeks and exposed skin on her legs and neck.

There was no doubt Clint was ever in the circus because of the detailed makeup design he did around her eyes with a black costume pen that webbed out over the sides of her face. His daughter even had her nails painted! There was a silver wand in her hand with a sparkly star at the tip and a piece of silvery rope tied around her waist with a small pouch on the left side. He had no idea which Avenger she was supposed to be. "She's Glitter Girl," Clint finally took pity on Phil. The tension in his voice was gone as her thumb slipped out of her mouth one again. Sitting on the arm rest he wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulders.

"I'm an Avenger now! Just like my daddy!" Playfully waving her wand towards Phil, pretending to cast a spell on him, Skyler bowed and ran to grab her pink pillow case from her room.

"She didn't want to copy any of the other Avengers and wants to be a member of the team now ever since the twins were found to possess the x-gene. As much as I love her the way she is, she'd be an endearing addition to the team one day." Clint leaned in close to brush a kiss across Coulson's head and allowed his Alpha to pull him onto his lap.

"Just promise me you won't teach her anything from your SHIELD training. You and Natasha both have been banned from teaching her weapon retention, in case you've forgotten. Remember, no teaching her anything like that until she's at least six years old." There was no doubt that their daughter could someday be a part of the Avengers but for now they wanted to keep her their bright eyed little angel for as long as possible. Neither would be upset if she decided to go out for high school sports or even apply to college but they both knew it would be like telling Clint to never pick up his bow ever again to keep her away from the idea that maybe one day she might be an Avenger too. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." Clint whispered back and moved to get up to grab their camera to take multiple pictures. They had fifteen minutes to spare before they were supposed to meet Steve and Tony in the garage to take the kids out into the suburbs to go door-to-door knocking and begging for candy. Phil stood back and happily watched his Omega prance around their daughter snapping multiple photos of her in her costume as Glitter Girl. There was no doubt she got her quirkiness from Clint because for every shot she came up with a new pose and offered a cheeky smile into the camera. A few she had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, a few she dug her fingers into her face and pulled on her skin to make a silly face, and a few she had crossed her eyes all for the sake of getting both her fathers to smile like they hadn't a care in the world, like how the day before their happy family of three very nearly came to a depressed family of two. There were even a few with her thumb back in her mouth that Phil would have to make sure that Clint later won't delete from their camera.

"Go get a few with daddy." Clint prompted while nudging their giggly little blonde towards Phil who was sitting on the couch holding her pillow case and waiting to leave.

Skyler launched herself into the Alpha's arms and kissed his cheek in time for Clint to snap the camera. After a few shots, Phil switched with Clint and took the camera carefully from the blonde in favor of getting a thousand photos of the two. In the back of his mind, he chuckled because it was only in the few hours before Skyler was born that Clint was doubting his ability to raise her, doubting his ability to love her as his own, but looking at the two now Phil had a hard time remembering those days and couldn't be happier to know that Clint had long since gotten over those fears.

Standing in the elevator with a capricious toddler clinging to Clint's side, Coulson possessively placed a hand on his lovers lower back and swelled with pride because this was his family; this was his family. There was a time when he entertained having a regular life with a corner office, a Beta wife and a house with a white picket fence, 2.5 Paige's and maybe a dog. Those days were long gone and he couldn't be happier with how his life turned out. Curling his fingers into Clint's loose fitting hoodie he pulled at him and drew the two closer to him to press a loving kiss to his daughters head and a firm kiss with a receptive Clint. Maybe it was the hormones but there was something about the archer that did things to him.

"Skyler!" One boy whooped excitedly.

"Uncle Clint! Uncle Phil!" The other howled excitedly as he followed after his twin to run up to the men walking off the elevator.

Clint put a lightly kicking Skyler down and watched as she ran over to her older cousins to show off her costume and declare that she was an Avenger too, she was Glitter Girl. Blake roared with laughter, claiming that she looked like a rejected butterfly when suddenly she did the one thing that could get her in trouble with her cousins; she hit him. "Skyler!" Clint appreciated that she had the gall to appear apologetic in the face of an angry Phil but in the same respect he was cheering on the inside that their daughter was already breaking boy's hearts, or body parts, at the young age of four. Blake ran over to Steve who refused to acknowledge his Paige.

"You do realize you did deserve that, Blake." The seven year old straightened his behavior and huffed in irritation. Turning to look over his shoulder at Tony, he got the same look from the genius and just slumped his shoulders in defeat before heading back over to Skyler to apologize. His twin, the smarter of the two, stayed back and watched with curious eyes; Hunter was the smart one, Blake was the strong one.

A better part of the early evening was spent wandering around suburbia with their little ones running up to people's doorsteps to ring the doorbell, hold out their sacks, and ask for candy from the families that had their porch lights on. The first two years Skyler had been too little to really understand what was going on, but that didn't stop Clint from dressing her up in a silly outfit and walking around with his brother and brother-in-law with their two boys. Phil tagged along when he could, when he wasn't away on assignment or stuck in a meeting but Clint was secretly cheering on the inside that the director allowed him some time off to be with his family. As much as his side hurt from the fall Clint would happily suffer if it meant their daughter could have a holiday with both her daddies involved.

"Daddy, can I eat this?" She held out a large Hershey bar and pouted up at Clint with her best impression of Bambi eyes. Clint grits his teeth and glances over to Phil who's busy talking with Steve a few houses up, not paying attention to the two of them in the least, and Tony was across the street with his two boys knocking on the door of a large white house with a white picket fence and some elaborate Halloween decorations in the front lawn.

"Just don't get it all over, and don't let your daddy see." Opening the candy bar for her, after inspecting it to make sure some psycho didn't do anything to it, he ripped the end open and pulled down the sides of the wrapper and handed it back to her. True to her word, she carefully broke off a piece with her fingers and popped the chocolate in her mouth piece by piece cautious to not have any evidence on her mouth.

Smiling down at his little girl, Clint kneeled when he noticed a shiver in her shoulders and removed his jacket to drape over her small shoulders. Removing his NorthFace jacket and securing it around her small shoulders, taking an extra moment to make sure it wouldn't fall off or drag in the wet leaves on the ground, he pulled her in close to share some of his body heat. Noticing the tell-tale signs that she was getting sleepy, Clint knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be carrying her the rest of the night until they got back to the Suburban waiting to take them all back home. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm his little girl back up, he took the wrapper of the eaten candy bar and stored it in his pocket.

The black fleece quickly warmed her up, the heat from his body warming the material and wafting over the little Paige. Breaking another piece off she held it out to Clint's mouth and waited for him to open so she could deposit the chocolaty candy piece on his tongue. Taking a bite of the last piece she smiled and wrapped her small arms around his neck for a hug. Standing with her tucked into his chest, the blonde ignored the bite of the cool breeze against his bare arms and the back of his neck. He also ignored how her thumb gravitated back into her mouth. They would be leaving soon anyways as they each had to get back to the tower to change to be able to get to the evening event that Tony was hosting. Granted the Halloween part was for a charity fundraiser and that all proceeds benefitted the group, but Clint could already feel his insides starting to burn and his skin alight with fire.

"You okay?" Phil took Skyler's pink pillow case from Clint's hand and glanced inside, immediately noticing the only large Hershey bar she had gotten a while back was already missing. Smiling he didn't say anything because she was already asleep with her head on Clint's chest. Pressing his front to Clint's back, he mimicked the blonde's earlier actions and ran his hands up and down the Omega's arms. "Clint?"

"I'm good for right now." Stepping away from his Alpha's warm touch he winked at him and started to head back towards their vehicle a few blocks away to get Skyler strapped into her car seat. Steve was already calling Hunter away from a house and Tony was sifting through Blake's bag of goodies for something sweet to sink his teeth into. Adjusting the safety straps around her small body, Clint tugged lightly on the buckle to make sure she was safely inside. Leaning against his Alpha, the blonde hummed pleasantly while kissing him firmly on the mouth. "I'm happy you were able to come today."

Resting their foreheads together, Phil leaned in to steal a kiss. "Me too," he breathed out. "I miss you two when I'm not around."

"We miss you too." Curling into his side once Happy had started down the road Clint fought to keep his eyes open, already feeling the grip of his heat starting to take its course. The upset stomach meant he wouldn't be eating much at the fundraiser this evening or even getting to enjoy his brothers expensive alcoholic beverages that he'd come to love at such events. For the next few days he'd be lucky to swallow back some water. Fishing his phone out, he quickly sent his mom a quick text to make sure they could still take Skyler for the next few days.

_Your father and I can't wait! We'll get there early so if you need to leave early you can. See you soon _

"You're parents still taking her I take it?" Clint nodded and stuffed his phone back into his jeans. Shifting uncomfortablyin his seat Phil bit back a groan from the smell that Clint was starting to give off. A quick glance forward told him that Steve could smell him and even Happy, who was a Beta, could smell him too. At this rate they would be lucky to last the next few hours. Looking back down at his Omega after seeing Steve gesture to him, Phil smiled as Clint's eyes had already closed. "Sleep for a while," Phil whispered with a kiss to his lover's forehead.

A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S

Not only was the fundraiser a Halloween party, but also a one where the patrons were supposed to dress up. It explained why Tony was adamant about the Avengers showing up in their battle gear, minus their weapons. One look at Natasha had Phil wondering if she missed that memo as he was positive he counted six weapons hidden under her skintight black outfit; he was positive there were more hidden that he couldn't see. Even Clint appeared to have a few of his weapons hidden under his uniform, but Phil dismissed that as a means of safety for the Omega as he was always skittish about going in public around this time of the year. The agent couldn't really blame him from knowing of past encounters, but they were already bonded and any Alpha or Beta who was stupid enough to lay a hand on a claimed Omega deserved anything Clint would do to them. Or Phil for that matter…

"Skyler, your outfit is absolutely adorable!" Maria exclaimed as she lifted her granddaughter up onto her hip and placed a kiss to her cheek. It was nearing towards the end of the night and their little girl was already exhausted from her outing earlier with her cousins and all the door-to-door tick-or-treating.

"I'm Glitter Girl!" She cheered while waving her star wand. "I'm an Avenger." Rolling into her grandmother's warm body, Skyler tucked her head against Maria's neck and brought her thumb to her mouth, much to Clint's chagrin. For the time being, he could ignore the behavior.

"No doubt the cutest Avenger," Howard chimed in with a twinkle in his eye.

"I can't thank you two enough for doing this again." Both Starks looked on their son with a frown on their faces at how pale he looked. "Hopefully I can come out of this in a day or two—"

"Sweetie, don't rush this." Maria pulled her adopted son into her free arm and kissed his forehead. "You know your father and I are here any time you need us. We were thinking of taking her to Disney again; keep her distracted because last year all she did was ask about you two."

Clint blinked in surprise. "Mom, you don't have to—"

"Son, you do know once your mother get's an idea in her head there's no stopping her. We're doing it for Tony's boys come March, so don't worry; its natural rights that grandparents get to spoil their grandbabies." Howard placed a hand on the Omega's arm to hold him steady.

"Thank you," Phil smiled as he pulled Clint into his side. He made sure to have his hands linger on the blondes exposed skin to help cool and soothe the internal inferno raging inside. "Skye, you be good for your Grandma and Grandpa, okay?"

"You're not coming?" She looked saddened that her father's wouldn't be coming to Disney with them; bottom lip sticking out slightly at the idea of not being able to have her whole family with her.

"Not this time, panda bear." Clint kissed her forehead, not daring to explain why they couldn't come. Skyler knew of the different subspecies because she had seen the different marks on her daddies and asked why she didn't have a _special mark _but didn't understand the full extent of what each orientation did for the other. If Clint had it his way she never would, the idea of some Alpha or Beta abusing her for their own pleasure gripped his insides tightly whenever he thought about what she would grow into as her orientation. "You're going to have fun with Grandma and Grandpa though and when you come back you'll have to tell us all about it." Clint kissed her forehead again. "I love you, baby girl."

Phil stepped in and kissed her cheek. "Love you, sweetie."

Wrapping her arms around each of their necks, Skyler hugged both of them to her and whispered an _I love you too_ in their ears. Once Maria and Howard integrated with the rest of the party Clint sagged heavily against his Alpha and swallowed thickly. It tore him apart every time his Paige had to go away for this stupid reason and every time he'd beg Phil to sign the papers to let him get the corrective surgery to eliminate this problem; every time Phil refused.

"I can smell you from across the room, baby brother." Tony came over and wrapped Clint into his arms. Cringing at the heat radiating off the younger's skin, Tony stepped back and offered a comforting smile.

"Why don't you two head back to the tower and get comfortable? It's only a matter of time before this manifest into a full blow heat cycle." Steve didn't dare reach out to comfort the Omega. It was one thing for Tony to touch him—an Omega himself and also his brother—and even Howard and Maria to—being his adoptive parents—but Steve didn't want to test the waters in case Phil didn't appreciate another Alpha touching Clint this close to his cycle.

"Not to mention you look like shit." Steve lightly smacked Tony and shook his head. Phil chuckled at Tony's expense.

"We will be leaving soon," Phil promised as he caught another Alpha's eyes lingering on his Omega. Securing his arms tighter around Clint he suppressed a growl at the party guests who kept looking their way.

"If we need anything, we'll call. Thanks Tony," Clint nuzzled his brothers neck and nodded to Steve before leading Phil out towards the parking deck. Sliding in to their Dodge Charger Clint curled in tight on himself in the passenger's seat. "I just want to go home." He whined pitifully, hating how the heat cycles always had a habit of turning him into a child their daughter's age.

"I know, babe, I know." Helping Clint up to their floor, shouldering most of the Omega's weight, Phil gently laid him on top of their bed. Watching him curl in on himself, Phil moved into the kitchen to fill a glass of water for later knowing that dehydration would set in after the first few hours. Reaching into the medicine cabinet over the sink, Phil picked up the bottle of prescription tablets Clint had to take every time this happened. Returning to their room, Phil smiled as Clint had managed to turn on the TV and manage to find a scary movie on Netflix.

"Trick-or-Treat is actually a really dumb movie," Clint mumbled from his seated position on their bed. His fingers pulled feebly at the tight knots on his boot laces and pulled weakly at the buckle around his ankle. "And yet I find myself watching this movie every year."

Phil smiled and set the two items in his hands on the night stand on his side of the bed before turning to help the blonde out of his uniform. Carefully pulling each foot free from the sturdy boots he peeled back the thick black socks and worked his fingers into the tender spots on the underside of each foot. The Alpha smirked to himself as his fingers brushed over the Omega's ankle to find a hidden weapon. Clint's eyes were uneven, making him appear drunk to the average person. Moving up on the bed, Phil's fingers deftly worked open the custom made duty vest that hugged his lovers body just perfectly and had on more than one occasion stopped a medium caliber round from entering into his body. Research and Development from the combined forces of SHIELD and Stark Industries was a thing of wonder when it meant he could bring his Omega home at the end of a mission with only a deep bruise instead of a fatal bullet wound. Gently laying the vest on the floor with a heavy _thud_ the agent moved to quickly work Clint out of his undershirt and the Kevlar laced poly-carbon tactical pants. His eyes lingered dangerously on the dark bruises along his lover's side. For a brief moment when the articles of clothing hit the floor the Alpha swore he heard a few times fall loose from the materials, no doubt more hidden weapons.

"It's just like every year you watch those classic holiday movies in the Christmas months." Making quick work of his suit, Phil arranged them both so they could comfortably lay back and watch the movie. Clint's body was fiery warm against his own, the effects of his heat cycle starting to seep through his skin. Soon the blind need would set in, but if Phil could get Clint to rest now it would help them out later when basic bodily functions would be overridden by the drug like effects. "You and Skyler love watching those." Trailing his hands lightly over Clint's exposed skin he turned his head to place a chaste kiss to his mouth. Tucking his Omega tighter against his body, Phil breathed in deeply and swallowed his lovers scent. "Maybe when she gets older, you two can start watching this along with your Alvin and the Chipmunks and Scooby Doo Halloween movies?"

"I don't want her to grow up," he mumbled into Phil chest. "I want her to stay little for as long as she can."

"I don't think it works like that. Don't forget you have to take your pill before this starts. Just let me know when you want it." Looking down in confusion as Clint's body stiffened he furrowed his eyebrows together. "Clint? You want them now?"

Those bright cobalt eyes peered up over his short blonde eyelashes, starring with deadly accuracy into Phil's stormy grey ones. The uneven look from before was gone and replaced by this curious gaze that had Phil questioning what he'd said in his mind, wondering what jarred Clint enough to make him think about when he wanted… to… "Phil?" One of his strong hands snuck up to rest on the back of his neck, threading those long archery fingers into the fine hairs as the base of his neck. Swallowing back the lump growing in his throat, the Alpha blinked down at the blonde trying to figure out what was running through that head of his. "Do you think Skyler would appreciate a little brother or sister?"

Surging forward to claim that smart mouth against his own, Phil moved to sit over top of Clint's narrow hips and pinned his wrists above his head on the mattress. Working his mouth down his throat to suck hungrily at the bundle of nerves on his neck and shoulder juncture the agent lightly nipped at the skin there, drawing the most delicious sounds from his lover. Clint was putty in his hands. Pulling back he hovered his lips dangerously over that of his lover's kiss swollen pink lips, panting wantonly into his mouth. Shuffling both of Clint's wrists into the grip of his right hand, Phil blindly reached for the bottle on his night stand and shook it lightly by the blonde's ear. "Do you want them?" The rattle was deafening.

Securing his fingers tightly around the bottle, Phil waited for his lover to ask for or deny them all together. As hard as it was the first time with Skyler, Phil liked to think they were better prepared and could tackle something like this head on. The thought of expanding their small family of three excited the Alpha to no end, images of little Paige's running around their floor in Stark Tower, and he would happily be there for Clint to raise them. Shaking the bottle again, Phil waited patiently for his lover to respond. Whatever his decision, they would do it together as a family.

A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S

A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I know, I know, I know I said I would work on _I Wrote Your Name_ but this idea has been swimming in the back of my mind for a long time and I've been playing with the idea of writing the full thing out as a really long one shot or doing a multi chapter story. But I came up with this little teaser instead for the holiday. Also, for those of you who are confused yes Clint is the adopted son of Howard and Maria and yes Tony is his brother. It'll make more sense once I post the actual story. Like I said earlier, this is just a teaser for the story. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
